Kidnapped!
by Slytherin Lover132
Summary: One morning Sarah Baker wakes up to her brother having a nightmare but what she doesn't know is that Jake's nightmare is about to become reality.
1. Chapter 1

Kidnapped

_By:Lor13_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Cheper by the Dozen characters I only own the characters that you do not regonize from the movie._

When Sarah Baker woke up in the room she shared with her younger brother, Jake, she noticed something odd about him, he was sweating and it was freezing 'cause their mother turned off the furnice and also he was whimpering and there was an occasional sream.

"Jake wake up you're shaking JAKE WAKE UP!" Sarah sreamed at her younger brother.

Jake sreamed, as he fell out of the bed Sarah noticed something about his left arm: it was covered in deep cuts.

" Jake." Sarah asked

" Yeah." Jake answered Sarah with a yawn.

" What happened to your arm?" Sarah asked her voice filled with deep concern.

"Oh nothing." Jake said quickly while fastly covering his arm with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Come on tell me how you got those cuts, you didn't give them to yourself did you?'' Sarah asked with panic

" What... no of course not why would I?'' Jake ased flabbergasted.

"Then why are there deep cuts in your arm?" Sarah asked again

"Oh... um skateboarding." Jake said after a moments hesitation.

" Oh all right then." Sarah said as she eyed her brother suspisouly.

"Come on if we dont get up mom will ring our neck." Jake said with a smile.

"Oh all right I'll get dressed and meet you in the hall." Sarah replied

'' Deal." Jake said with difficulty because he was trying to put on his favorite sweater then gave up when he realized it wouldn't fit.

After 10 minuets Jake met Sarah in the hall, she was wearing her trademark outfit: a jersey shirt with "Lacrosse Rocks" on the front, beige shorts that went past ehr knees, her hair in pigtails and whit tennis shoes. Jakes was similar: a long sleeve shirt underneath a short sleeve, black shorts that went past his knees, a black and red and grey beanie to flatten his bushy hair and also a pair of grey vans that were a little too big for him.

"Jake?'' Sarah asked

"Yeah?'' Jake replied

''Why is there blood on your shirt?" Sarah asked her kid brother.

"Oh I cut myslef on the dresser." Jake said a little too quickly as they reached the kitchen , but Sarah didn't seem to notice.

" Oh okay,'' Sarah said," Yum this looks delicous."

"Okay breakfast everybody, let's eat!" Kate Baker said to her 12 kids and husband.

That was my first chapter. What did you think? Any comment welcome.

_Signed: Lor13_


	2. Chapter 2

Kidnapped

_By: Lor13_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters in Cheaper by the Dozen I only own the people you dont reconize from the movies._

_I know that my story jumps from place to place a lot if that annoys you i'll try to stop doing it._

Chapter 2: School

"Hello class I'm Mrs. Sleavemore and im going to be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year, all right settle down for attendance all right...Jake Baker.

"Here but I don't want to be." Jake said with a smirk.

"Detention Baker today 4:00 and you must attend."

"Rough break for you Baker." Jake's friend Todd told him.

" Shut up Todd, I'm annoyed enough already." Jake yelled back.

4:00 Detention

"Okay I think you know the drill by now, Silence for 30 minuets but before you do I have to ask how many more Baker's do i have to go through?" Mrs. Sleavemore asked Jake.

"Six.'' Jake anwered.

"Oh great what a joy." Mrs. Sleavemore said sarcastically.

4:30

Half an hour later Jake walked out of his teachers classroom and walked toward the pay-phone for hos dad to pick him up, but the man that was by the phone was not his father or any of his brothers who could drive.

"Excuse me are you Jake Baker?" the man asked as Jake approached.

"Yeah that's me." Jake replied to the stranger.

" Good...Get him!" The man snarled.

"What the h..." Jake shouted but couldn't finish because when he turned to run, another man grabbed him up and bound him with tape(the him mentioned is Jake) and also placed a strip of it across his mouth so he couldn't scream. The last thing Jake saw was the man put some sortof needle in his side and everything turned black.


	3. Chapter 3

AU: It might be a while before I can update I have to go somewhere for awhile and there is no computer there soo If you want to read another story Im wrighting one for " The Outsiders " Its called "There are 7 guys in my Living Room.''


End file.
